


Timeline for "If We Don't Destroy Ourselves" Series

by fondueyourself



Series: If We Don't Destroy Ourselves [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondueyourself/pseuds/fondueyourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I realized that it would be helpful to see when things are going on since some of it goes side-by-side, and since it's drifting from canon with specific dates in mind, I can easily attribute dates to the events in the fic. This will be updated with new chapters of each work, and is meant as a supplemental guide when reading.<br/>Really it's just for if you're curious/confused about when things are happening because the times are going to get more confusing as new works are added for all the characters' stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timeline for "If We Don't Destroy Ourselves" Series

**Author's Note:**

> At the times in which one fic has been published up to a certain date, but the other hasn't caught up to that date yet, I will have only the info for the parts that are published, and this will change with each update.
> 
> The tags reflect the current and future ships in the series. Again, you don't have to read them all if you don't like all the ships. Each fic is written so you can read one without the others, but they fit together like a puzzle if you read them all.
> 
> UPDATE: I've linked to each chapter, so now you can easily read the whole series in chronological order! I haven't check all of the links, so if any of them don't work, please let me know and I will fix it.

January 16, 2013  
Tony is engrossed in a new project, so Bruce has to remind him to sleep. [Chapter 1 of "Don't Go"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/14145316)

January 25, 2013  
Tony wakes up from another nightmare; Bruce calms him. [Chapter 2 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/14260858)

January 31, 2013  
Another Hulkbuster Trap prototype fails. [Chapter 3 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/14260921)

February 8, 2013  
Bruce is frustrated, Tony wants to help, Bruce frustrates him in a more enjoyable way. [Chapter 4 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/14353684)

March 3, 2013  
Bruce has a nightmare. [Chapter 5 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/14600989)

June 20, 2013  
Natasha temporarily moves into the tower and notices how close Tony and Bruce have gotten. Tony and Bruce decide to keep the true nature of their relationship a secret. [Chapter 6 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/14718766)

August 4, 2013  
Bruce, Tony, Rhodey, Clint, and Natasha play Truth or Dare. [Chapter 7 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/14747629)

October 16, 2013  
Bruce reluctantly agrees to go with Tony to DC for Stark Industries business and to visit Steve. Tony asks if they’re in a relationship. [Chapter 8 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/15429706)

December 17, 2013  
Tony talks to Clint while helping him try to set up his TV. Tony considers telling him about him and Bruce. [Chapter 9 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/15665425)

December 24-25, 2013  
Bruce and Tony have a lazy sexy holiday on Christmas Eve. Later, they talk about childhood holiday experiences. Tony tells Bruce he loves him. [Chapter 10 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/16079182)

February 8, 2014  
A special, fluffy day. [Chapter 11 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/17860456)

April 11, 2014: Day 1  
The Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes visits the Smithsonian Museum's Captain America Exhibit and reads about his past as Bucky Barnes.  
In canon, shield fell a week before this, but to simplify things, I pushed that a bit so that Bucky goes to the Smithsonian only a few hours after hauling Steve's ass out of the Potomac River. This is where Bucky picks up the notebook and a small backpack. He also ditches most of his weaponry and finds a change of clothes.

April 12, 2014: Day 2  
Bucky's first journal entry. [Chapter 1 of "Who the Hell is Bucky?"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/11255821)

April 13, 2014: Day 3  
Bucky steals money and buys shit, getting ready to go to NYC. [Chapter 2 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/11287270)

April 14, 2014: Day 4  
Bucky cuts his hair and hops a bus to NYC. [Chapter 3 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/11326756)

April 18, 2014: Day 8  
Bucky finds Steve, but just watches him like a creep. [Chapter 4 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/11473783)  
Clint and Phil get drunk. [Chapter 1 of "In Our Own Time"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/8936323)

April 19, 2014  
Clint and Phil have the "where is this going?" talk. [Chapter 2 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/8940157)  
Kate knows.  
Clint and Phil's first time is a rush job. [Chapter 3 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/8974873)

Apriil 20, 2014: Day 10  
Bucky stalling, still creeping on Steve. [Chapter 5 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/11500834)

April 21, 2014: Day 11  
Steve finds Bucky and takes him in like a stray. [Chapter 5 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/11500834)

April 22, 2014  
Tony gets a call from Steve saying the he’d found Bucky. [Chapter 12 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/16179757)

April 23, 2014: Day 13  
Nat visits and gives Bucky some talk therapy. [Chapter 6 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/11735771)  
Post-dumpster Clint chilling with the Avengers. New hearing aids from Stark. [Chapter 4 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/9509136)

April 24, 2014: Day 14  
Bucky laughs and remembers things. [Chapter 7 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/11832911)

April 25, 2014: Day 15  
Remembering Commandos + talking about Avengers + grocery shopping is stressful. [Chapter 8 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/12277178)

April 29, 2014: Day 19  
Steve cuts Bucky's hair, Hydra in the news, Bucky has an anxiety attack. [Chapter 9 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/12347573)

April 30, 2014: Day 20  
Nat visits Steve and Bucky, therapy again. [Chapter 10 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/12626699)

May 3, 2014: Day 23  
Bucky has nightmares. [Chapter 11 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/12826444)  
Clint's splint wrist and sex [Chapter 5 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/9640767)

May 9, 2014: Day 29  
Sam visits, tension, memories, veteran bonding. [Chapter 12 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13005286)

May 11, 2014: Day 31  
Bucky's self discovery and identity confirmation. Also, they visit Avengers tower. [Chapter 13 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13366825)  
Bruce watches Tony give Cap and Barnes a tour. [Chapter 13 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/18291331)

May 12, 2014: Day 32  
Bucky remembers joining the army & his feelings about leaving Steve. [Chapter 14 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13537876)

May 17, 2014: Day 37  
Avengers vs lizard people mission= Coulson's serious face. [Chapter 6 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/11169508)  
Bucky watches Avengers on the news, thinks about becoming an Avenger. [Chapter 15 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13556575)

May 18, 2014: Day 38  
Bucky and Steve talk more about Avengers, and Steve suggests moving into the tower. [Chapter 16 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13647064)

May 20, 2014: Day 40  
Bucky and Steve decide to move. [Chapter 17 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13689343)

May 21, 2014: Day 41  
Bucky and Steve moving. Good changes. [Chapter 18 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13709401)

May 24, 2014: Day 44  
Bucky explores the vents and sees something he shouldn’t. [Chapter 19 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13728904)  
Clint and Phil do the horizontal hokey-pokey.  
Bucky knows and Clint gets defensive. [Chapter 7 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/11420773)  
Clint and Phil talk, title drop in dialogue. [Chapter 8 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/11832686)

May 25, 2014  
Clint "is this real life" Barton + The Big Mission. [Chapter 8 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/11832686)

May 25/26, 2014: Day 45/46  
Post mission party, Steve is a blabbermouth, and Phil's feet get chilly. [Chapter 9 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/12201596)  
In the wake of Clint and Phil’s announcement, Tony and Bruce talk about the possibility of actually telling everyone about their relationship. [Chapter 14 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/16437022)  
Bucky reflecting on the mission and his thoughts on killing people. Steve and Bucky talk about what Bucky did, Bucky is insecure. [Chapter 20 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13801113)

May 29, 2014: Day 49  
Bucky writes "openly" about his feelings for Steve. [Chapter 21 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13847166)

May 31, 2014: Day 51  
Clint isn't oblivious, he and Phil talk out their problem & have lazy morning sex. [Chapter 10 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/12802310)  
Bucky lists his progress & Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Nat do something fun. [Chapter 22 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13941066)

June 2, 2014: Day 53  
Steve convinces Bucky to go to a barber with him, Bucky calls Steve handsome/ dapper/ sharp etc. [Chapter 23 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/13974985)

June 3, 2014: Day 54  
Bucky finds Steve's drawings, has a wet dream, says nothing. [Chapter 24 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/14031183)

June 4, 2014  
The one where Phil's family are assholes, and Clint won't call Barney. [Chapter 11 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/13514488)

June 6, 2014: Day 57  
Bucky asks Nat if Steve ever mentioned romantic feelings for anyone. [Chapter 25 WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/14116756)

June 9, 2014: Day 60  
It finally happens. [Chapter 26 (final) WtHiB](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4906795/chapters/14175067)  
Bucky asks Steve the thing, they kiss, happy ending/beginning. [Chapter 1 of "Bridge Over Troubled Water"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6187276/chapters/14175520)

June 14, 2014  
Rumors that Hawkeye is gay make the Avengers throw a coming out party to ward off bad press. [Chapter 12 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/14223583)  
Steve and Bucky come out to Clint and Phil, but stay quiet at the party. Steve thinks about Peggy while they dance. [Chapter 2 BOTW](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6187276/chapters/14223340)

June 15, 2014  
Bucky crawls into Steve's bed. Steve and Bucky make the news after the party. [Chapter 3 BOTW](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6187276/chapters/14544016)  
Clint and Phil see the news. Suzanne calls. [Chapter 13 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/14387137)  
Tony tells Bruce the plan for the Today Show. [Chapter 14 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/17859193)

June 17, 2014  
Barney calls. [Chapter 13 IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/14387137)

June 18, 2014  
Today Show interview. [Chapter 14 (final) IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/14819563), [Chapter 4 BOTW](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6187276/chapters/14984590)  
Tony goes on the Tonight Show and reveals his secret. [Chapter 15 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/17859193)  
Everyone crowds into the living room to watch Tony on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon. Then Steve has an unusual nightmare. [Chapter 5 BOTW](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6187276/chapters/15613933)

June 19, 2014  
Bruce rewatches Tony's interview and is moved to romance by Tony's words. [Chapter 15 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/17859193)

June 26, 2014  
Steve plans his PR stunt. Bucky remembers something awful. [Chapter 6 BOTW](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6187276/chapters/20444365)

June 27, 2014  
The Hulkbuster armor is finished. [Chapter 16 DG](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6173620/chapters/21838700)

April 18, 2015  
Clint does the thing. [Chapter 14 (final) IOOT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3981406/chapters/14819563)


End file.
